


Deadly fashion - for demon that is / Supergleeful !!!!

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Exorcisms, F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a certain skirt (http://procrastinationcelebration.tumblr.com/post/27652100440/oh-hey-kat-cool-skirt-you-made-there-wait)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly fashion - for demon that is / Supergleeful !!!!

Marley is back from her road trip with some distant cousins with a new attitude and everyone applauds it.

She’s more confident, she walks with her head a little higher and with a new and improved wardrobe.

On the flip side, she seems to be looking at some of the students with a suspicious frown, and Jake swore that he heard a weird clinging noise coming from the bad she never lets go off on her back.

But she’s the same Marley : happy to be there with her friends, smiling at the teachers as she goes to answer a question on the blackboard, and affectionate with Jake.

Your regular Marley Rose.

Until a cheerleader who was being particularly nasty to Kitty is missing and all that is found is her backpack surrounded by dust and salt.

Until one of the quiet kids who always left the room when the New Directions were performing in the school does a 360 and becomes more passionate and enthusiastic with pretty much everything, always getting a drink for Marley in the mornings and she smiles and takes it without a word.

To say that it makes Jake suspicious would be an understatement.

But she doesn’t seem different and it’s fairly obvious that the kid doesn’t want to date her after all, so he lets it slide - he knows that if she needs him, Marley will tell him what is going on.

One day, she arrives at school with a pretty flowing skirt, black with a golden, abstract pattern and all the girls in the club compliment her on the handiwork.

They have P.E. that afternoon, and Jake kisses her before going into the boys’ locker room.

When a blood curling scream comes from the girls’ locker room.

Jake hurries to put his shorts on and rushes into the room, only to find Marley holding a water gun at a girl who is standing in the circle of Marley’s skirt —

With black eyes and fangs.

No, not like she has black irises and very pointy teeth : her whole eyes are black and those are truly fangs coming out of her mouth.

Jake doesn’t even steal a look at Marley who is standing there in her underwear, her focus on the - thing cause there is no other way to describe what the girl is turning into.

She lets out a screech at Marley and goes to take a step out of the ring of the skirt’s waist, but it looks like she walked into a wall.

Marley smiles at her before raising the water gun at the level of her face.

"Wow, Marley what are you -" Jake starts taking a step forward, but Unique stops him from coming closer.

"Let your girl do her thing" she whispers and Jake looks as Marley effectively shoots water on the girl who is slamming her fist against - it looks like there is a transparent wall around her but one that lets the water go through and she screams when she’s hit by the water.

Meanwhile, Marley seems to be chanting under her breath and Jake catches a couple of words.

 _Regna terrae, cantate Deo,_ _psallite Domino_ _qui fertis super caelum_ _caeli ad Orientem_ _Ecce dabit voci Suae_ _vocem virtutis,_ _tribuite virtutem Deo._  
 _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_ _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_ _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._

"Um, what the Hell ?" Jake mumbles and Marley turns to look at him with a frown.

"Jake, sweetie, don’t mention Hell right now, would you ?" she says seriously and Jake turns to look at some kind of smoke seems to come out of the girl who crumbles on the floor.

Marley kneels down and reaches out to touch her shoulder. The girl looks up, breathing heavily as she tries to push herself from the ground with trembling arms.

"Thank you," she pants out, looking at Marley and there it is, Marley’s smile as she brushes a couple of strands from the girl’s sweaty forehead.

"Any time" Marley replies before standing up and brushing her skirt clean of any particle of dust and from the few droplets of water that fell on it.

Apparently, Marley waterproofed it because she falps it a couple of time and it looks just as good as before.

"What was that ?" Jake asks, fighting against his eyes that are trailing down Marley’s small frame in spite of himself.

Marley looks at him, smiles and then reaches to pat his cheek. “There are so many things I need to explain - Lima Bean after school ?” she says and Jake numbly nods.

When she turns to get her P.E. clothes from her locker, Jake spots something new on the small of her back that requires a whole new set of explanations, but it can wait.

Damn, his girl got herself a nice looking tattoo over break.


End file.
